


No Place Anymore

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Ed is lost without Oswald. So one night, he finds himself breaking into the Van Dahl mansion, wanting nothing more than to get a glimpse of Oswald, whom he suspects is asleep.What Ed doesn't expect, is that Oswald is awake and with company.





	No Place Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta reader Kris (depthsofgreen) <3

It’s his most pathetic action yet, Ed is sure of that.  


But in reality, he doesn’t even really care anymore. There isn’t much to care about these days at all. Sure, he’s managed to make a name of himself, to evoke fear in the citizens of Gotham - finally earning the validation he’s craved for so many years.

Still, he’s empty and he’s lost. And he might have snapped earlier. Slitting throats, stabbing resistant flesh of squirming and worthless _filth_ until the green of his suit had looked as if it had been dipped in red paint. 

Killing - it isn’t even fun anymore. Not when he doesn’t have someone to share it with.

So, after wandering around his apartment, feeling restless and with a hot tingling adrenaline soon to be replaced by an all too familiar hollow emptiness - Ed has made a decision.

The decision to get in his car and drive all the way up to the Van Dahl mansion.

It’s the middle of the night, so Ed is sure Oswald is asleep. And that’s fine, because Ed doesn’t seek to talk - because, Oswald has made it clear the last time they’ve met: There is nothing to talk about. Not anymore. They’re done.

But Ed can’t be done. Not with _him_. 

He just needs to _see_ him. Needs to be close to him, if even just for a minute or two. Maybe, Oswald’s sleep is deep enough tonight so Ed can reach out and touch him, just like he’s done while Oswald had been unconscious and in his care some years ago.He remembers the warm glow of his forehead, how soft his skin and hair had felt.

After arriving at the mansion, Ed scutters through the darkness like a cat, knowing his way around from his time living there. Of course, the front door proves to be no match for him, and he slips inside with ease.

It’s overwhelming, the first moments back inside the big entrance hall. Memories flood him, warm and gentle at first - _Oswald’s arms wrapping around his middle, face pressing against his chest, green eyes brimming with sheer adoration_ \- but then, they quickly get drowned in piercing cold - _Oswald grabbing his gun, aiming at him, face twisted with pure hatred as he threatens to shoot a bullet through his head, if he won’t leave him alone._

Ed’s knees wobble, the taste of bile on the back of his throat. He feels struck by an invisible punch to the gut. 

Suddenly, there’s a noise. It’s a moan. 

Ed pricks up his ears, breath hitching inside his chest.

There it is again. This time louder. It’s Oswald. 

Before he can stop himself, Ed’s feet begin to move on his own, leading him to Oswald’s bedroom upstairs.

A quick glance wouldn’t hurt, would it? But even then, what does he expect to see?

Oswald winding around in his bed, face glistening with sweat and expression worn-down, uttering out breathy little whimpers - just like back then, when Ed had taken care of him after his mother’s death. It would only fill him with a new billow of shame because he knows that these nights _he_ is the reason for Oswald’s nightmares. 

Maybe, though, Ed just _needs_ to look. Needs to feel that shame.

The truth is, he’s long given up on trying to assure himself that shooting Oswald and dumping him in the river had been something the man had deserved, that there’s nothing to feel regret about.

Now, after finding the way to his true self, he just wanted to set things right. Even forget about Isabella - who yes, he had loved in a way but who would’ve only proven to be a weakness to him, containing him of his true nature and destiny. Just like Oswald had told him.

He _needed_ Oswald. Now more than ever.

When he finally reaches the door to Oswald’s bedroom, Ed pushes it open a little, careful not to make enough noise to wake his former friend up.

However, Oswald is awake. Very much awake.

Ed’s has to clamp a hand over his mouth to muffle his gasp, eyes bulging out of his head and heart dropping into his stomach at the sight in front of him: Oswald, completely naked, straddling a muscular and likewise naked man, whose skin is frost-covered and glinting icy-blue. 

Ed recognizes him: Victor Fries. 

Still in shock, it takes him a moment to register what is happening. Oswald is bouncing up and down, the thick pale length of Fries engulfed in between the fleshy mounds of his ass, slick lewd noises mixing with skin smacking against skin and the almost feverish moans spilling from Oswald’s lips.

Victor just grunts a little, face scrunched up in pleasure and his hands gripping the narrow curve of Oswald’s hips, guiding him up and down his long stiff flesh.

Too many thoughts and emotions are running through him, making Ed feel light-headed.

It’s utter shock and disbelief at what he’s seeing because Oswald - _his Oswald_ \- who would’ve thought ...

Then there’s concern. Because Fries is...he’s _too cold_. Oswald’s body temperature surely must’ve fallen already despite its usual rise during these certain activities. Also, what about Oswald’s leg - _that position_ \- it can’t be good.

And of course, Ed notices with a grimace - there’s _jealousy_. Gnawing at his insides, building until his chest feels tight and his blood scorching hot. 

  


He wants to burst into the room, lifting his cane and crashing Freeze’s skull until it splatters into frosty little pieces. He wants to pull Oswald off him, cradle him in his arms and pepper his cooled down skin with warm kisses, promising him everything and anything, begging for another chance-

“A-ah fuck me, please, Victor-”

Ed has to stifle a moan at hearing Oswald’s cry of pleasure. His cock responds with an agonizing thrum, swelling inside his pants despite the blind rage flaring up inside of him.

The voice inside his head cackles. _“You idiot. You know, you could’ve been in Fries’ place.”_

Ed presses his lips together, brows pinched in frustration because the voice inside of him is _right._

Taking his cock out of his pants then, Ed wraps leather-clad fingers around his thick and stiff shaft, a low groan building in the back of his throat.

He keeps his eyes sat on Oswald, on his round and bouncing ass, trying to forget that it’s not his cock he’s impaling himself on. 

  


Blistering heat surges through him, bundling with the nagging jealousy that seems to increase with every loud cry spilling from Oswald’s mouth.

Oswald’s face is hidden from him, but somehow Ed can just _see_ him, face flushed in a delicate pink, long lashes fluttering against the now rosy cheeks, plump reddened lips parting.

Ed quickly clamps a hand over his mouth as he moans, pumping his hard cock as tight heat spreads further within him.

 _“You could’ve had all of this, Eddie,”_ the sinister voice inside of him drawls, making Ed’s body throb with both arousal and anger. _“He would’ve dropped to his knees in an instant if you’d told him to. He would’ve spread his legs for you, without even a hint of hesitance. He would’ve parted his cheeks for you, begging you to put it in-”_

“Stop,” Ed hisses, squeezing his eyes shut. Seconds later they fly open again to Oswald letting out a strangled little yelp.

Victor has gotten up, manhandling Oswald into a new position that has him on his hands and knees - facing the door.

For a moment, Ed’s heart skips a beat - but thankfully, Oswald doesn’t see him.

 _“God, look at him, he’s beautiful,”_ his inner voice sighs, and Ed can’t help but agree, a small whine escaping him as he strokes himself faster, picturing Oswald beneath him on a soft bed, pale legs thrown over his shoulder and his cock sinking into the tight-slick heat of his body again and again-

  


_“He would’ve begged you to come inside of him. He wanted to be yours so badly, Eddie.”_

Oswald’s mouth drops open in a loud cry then, his whole face scrunching up as Victor’s thrusts become harder, balls slapping loudly against Oswald’s ass. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Oswald chants, voice high-pitched and strained.

Ed mimics the noises, unable to contain them any longer as the prickling heat inside of him begins to bottle over, balls tight and cock throbbing.

Oswald can barely look over his shoulder, body shaken by the forceful thrusts of his partner. With a soft whimper he gets Victor to lean down, their lips meeting in a sloppy loud kiss.

Ed wants to scream, fiery hot rage seething along with sparks of arousal.

“Come inside me, Victor- please.”

Ed squeezes his eyes shut, gritting his teeth, pumping his cock in a frantic haze. He imagines the wet clench of Oswald’s muscles around him, the soft cushions of his ass dashing against his hips and those unrestrained cries coming from Oswald, begging him to make him _his._

_“He will never be yours now, Eddie. It’s too late.”_

Ed digs his teeth into his leather-clad fist, muffling a strangled sob as his cock pulses, thick hot come spilling all over his other hand and dribbling down onto the wooden floor beneath him. 

Ed’s blood is thrumming loudly in his ears, his legs weak - he _knows_ he should leave. But he can’t tear his eyes away, not even now after he’s already giving in to the shameful urges of his body, the remainder of it having already soaked the front of his pants. 

Oswald’s hand has reached behind him to grab at Victor’s white locks, both of them still thriving to keep their lips pressed together. And then, when Victor’s hand reaches down, below Oswald’s belly, wrapping around his cock - and _god_ , Ed wishes he could see it fully - it doesn’t take more than a few pumps of his hand.

Ed’s eyes fill with fresh tears at seeing and hearing Oswald fall apart in front of him. His face twisting with pleasure, long lashes glistening wet as they flutter against his flushed cheeks, lips parting as a soft hoarse cry breaks out of him.

_“So beautiful. Such a shame. He could’ve been yours.”_

Ed feels a sharp twinge in his chest, his spent cock stirring with an almost painful thrum.

“Ohh, Victor- Victor-”

“Fuck, Os- _so tight-_ ”

Ed watches in sort of a dazed state as the couple reaches their joined climax, chest clenching while listening to their soft uttered cries and the wet smack of their lips coming together over and over again.

Cold emptiness begins to settle inside of him, making him shudder and nauseous.

 _“There is no place for you in his life anymore, Eddie. Give it up already, you pathetic loser,”_ his other self snarls.

Ed winces. But it’s the truth. 

And when Victor gets up the bed, Ed knows it’s time to leave. Out of Oswald’s life. Not just for now, but for good. 

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on 
> 
> robinllordtaylor.tumblr.com


End file.
